Submission Guidelines
Submission Guidelines Before making any changes to the Wiki, please consult the following rules. If you are still unsure about something, message a member of the staff. Violation of these rules will result in a block from editing. Artists/Bands Due to the sheer number of other artists and bands in the world, we have strict rules for adding them to the Wiki. For a band to be eligible to be added to the Wiki, they must meet at least one of the following criteria: *Collaborated with Groundbreaking *Be remixed/covered by Groundbreaking *Performed live, either for/with Groundbreaking *Had a major sited influence over Groundbreaking Examples include: Shadrow (collaborated with Groundbreaking); Karmin, Nine Inch Nails (covered or remixed); Linkin Park (major influence); Blue Screen of Death (group with Groundbreaking as a member). Non-examples include: Liza Sakura (winner of Hurt art contest); Twenty-One Pilots (no connection), etc. If mentioning them (for instance, mentioning an artist that has been stated as an inspiration for a particular track/album), link to an external source (like Wikipedia) instead of creating a new page here. Do not add songs/albums by other bands. Songs Only add songs that have been covered/remixed/made by Groundbreaking. Remixes of Groundbreaking songs should only be added if they have been officially released on a Groundbreaking release. DO NOT make new pages for remixes; add a new section on the existing song page. Pop Culture and Media Books, movies, games and TV shows do not belong on the wiki, unless Groundbreaking has written/covered/remixed a fan song for them. Examples include Five Nights at Freddy's and Rick & Morty. Non-examples include One-Punch Man or Dragon Ball Z. Lyrics Please add lyrics from official sources whenever you can. Enter them in the code/preformatted type style. Redirects such as x4 or Chorus should be replaced with the same line four times, the chorus, or something else. Submitting lyrics incorrectly multiple times will result in a banned account. Lyric interpretations should not be presented as fact (use 'appears to be' instead of 'is about', etc). Do not add lyrics in all caps or use exclamation points to mark shouts/screams. Add punctuation only where appropriate. **NOTE:** Wiki guidelines ALWAYS come BEFORE stylization from official sources! Links Do not put links on individual songs, unless that link leads to the only released version of it, or an officially sanctioned remix, remix stems, etc. Only put Bandcamp, Google Play and iTunes links on album/EP pages. If the album/EP cannot be found through these means, do not link another. DO NOT link to illegal/unofficial download sites unless for remix stems/artwork. We DO NOT support piracy and will ban on first offenses for this rule. YouTube links are not accepted unless in the form of a citation. Artwork Artwork should be highest-quality wherever possible. Screenshots of any kind are not allowed for track artwork. Fan-made artwork is not acceptable. If you can't find artwork of any kind for something, yet it does indeed exist (artwork for Soundcloud exclusives), submit your edit sans artwork and message a staff member informing them of this. Title tracks If an album and track both have the same title, submit the album first with the proper title, and submit the song as 'Title (song)'. Edits Regarding Protected Pages Certain pages have been protected by staff to reduce the risk of vandalism and unnecessary headaches. If you see something on a protected page that ''absolutely ''needs to be changed, message a staff member about it. This, obviously, does not apply to this page and the Staff page. If you are disputing information found on a protected page, provide solid evidence and sourcing to prove that your information is, in fact, correct. Categories Do not create new categories. The categories in use are the only ones we intend to use at this point in time. Creating more just clogs up the categories page. Live Shows Do not add live shows not yet listed on the live shows page. We will add them. Do not add shows that have not happened yet. Cancelled or postponed shows will be listed in a special section. Do not add links of fan recordings, and do not add links to downloads of unofficial recordings. Do not add fan pictures. Rumors and Unconfirmed Releases Do not create pages for unconfirmed releases. Only make a page for an album/track if it has been posted on YouTube/Bandcamp/etc, or is available for pre-order there. Unless a rumor has been mentioned/confirmed by Groundbreaking via Twitter/Facebook/YouTube, do not mention it. Vandalism, Abuse and Other Issues We do not tolerate vandalism or abuse in any form. Any users caught vandalizing wiki pages or abusing users will be banned immediately. If you spot this before we do, send a message right away so it can be resolved ASAP. We are currently working towards a team of four administrators to better protect the community. If you would like to apply, send a message. = Congrats, you're ready to contribute to the Groundbreaking Wiki!